Angel
Angel is a former student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and an enemy of the Teen Titans. Character history The exact origin of Angel is unknown, but at some point she was recruited as a student into the H.I.V.E. Academy. Cyborg later infiltrated the institute to discern the latest plans of its then-current headmaster, Brother Blood. In the wake of the resulting conflict the academy was destroyed, and most of its students, including Angel, went freelance (she escaped the academy together with Kyd Wykkyd after he saved her from its destruction). At some later point of time, Angel was recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil as seen at the end of "Homecoming Part 2," standing next to Kyd Wykkyd, along with most of the other former H.I.V.E. academy students. When the Brotherhood finally executed its plans to eliminate all young superheroes around the world, Angel and Punk Rocket were sent to bring down Bumblebee, but after taking their quarry by surprise and battering her senseless, they lost her in the city below. When the Titans mounted a final assault on the Brotherhood's base, Angel was defeated. Though she attacked Raven in mid-flight, she wasn't seen fighting anybody in particular, except for when she attacked Beast Boy, but it is assumed that she was flash-frozen along with the majority of the assembled villains. Appearance Angel's most prominent feature is her two white, feathered angel wings. She wears a red tanktop with a blue ruffled turtleneck. Also a blue skirt and a silver belt (that has a circular buckle), red high-heeled boots with silver cuffs on top. Her hair is not seen, since she wears a silver helmet, with four silver arm bands to match. Her eyes are yellow throughout with no known pupils or irises, and she doesn't seem to have eyebrows (or they could be hidden by her helmet). Powers and abilities Angel has two wings sprouting from her back. While they are usually kept at small size, Angel can enlarge them at will, giving her the ability to fly and—if at sufficient size—batter her opponents. She also flies at a superhuman speed. Trivia * Angel is one of the few H.I.V.E students that don't appear with the H.I.V.E. Five, though she may have been a member at some point due to her appearances with Kyd Wykkyd. * It is implied that Angel and Kyd Wykkyd are a couple as they are frequently seen together. In "Deception", at the end, Angel escapes the crumbling academy with Kyd Wykkyd when he teleports them away. In "Titans Together", she and Kyd Wykkyd are usually seen attacking together. * Angel hasn't spoken in the show at all, but her voice can be made out. In Deception, when Brother Blood states that "their opponents will tremble in our wake," and everybody is cheering, you can hear a female's voice. This is supported by the fact that she was the only girl watching Brother Blood. Appearances Teen Titans Season 3 * Deception Season 5 * Homecoming - Part 2 (cameo) * Calling All Titans * Titans Together Teen Titans Go! * The Fearsome Five (cameo) Category:DC Universe Category:Wings Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:C Class Category:Jump City Category:Students Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Humans